radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasia
Fantasia is an essential component for even the most basic of spells. Through the usage of magically designed tools, a Wizard can learn to learn to harness and control this energy in order to produce a desired effect or result. This can range from simply explosions, illusions, or even flight. Origin In ancient times, Fantasia was much more plentiful and filled every corner of the earth. It was in such wide abundance that even normal humans could feel the flow of energy without the aid of tools. In particular, the drove of energy was enough to allow for the existence of the Pixies, a species that harvested Fantasia for nourishment and growth. Sadly, with the rise of mankind, nature was routinely destroyed and turn asunder to make ways for additional towns, villages or kingdoms. And with that expansion came a depletion of world's Fantasia quantity. Overview Fantasia is noted to linger within nature itself, and as a direct consequence, there have been certain areas with a larger quantity of this energy than others - chief among them being the ''Primordial Forest''. As a result of the energy being within the ecosystem, the amount of Fantasia a person possesses relies entirely on how much raw energy using their will power. Innately, humans are unfortunately unable to gather and manipulate this energy for their own purposes. However, upon contact with a Nemesis, if a human survives, they'll gain the capacity to use special tools to produce spells. Fantasia appears to be invisible to the naked eye, and can usually only be seen when excessive quantities of it has been gathered by a Sorcerer for use in a spell. Other means of visualizing the energy seem to be from using magical sensory techniques. Manipulating Fantasia Gathering Fantasia is unique in the fact that the energy doesn't dwell from within, and instead lays around in nature to be gathered. For the average human being, the energy is imperceptible, and thus cannot be seen, felt or interacted with in any shape or form. Thankfully, Sorcerers are blessed with the capacity to feel and gather Fantasia. Once they are able to properly identify the energy, they can work on pooling it together into a compact mass for additional manipulation. While Fantasia is found all around ''Pharenos'', a Wizard must first be capable of capturing a particular volume of the energy. The amount of energy that can be channeled through a Sorcerer's body is of course dependent entirely on the individual's capacity to catch and bottle up the Fantasia lingering around them. To aid in the gathering of Fantasia, a novice must employ broad, sweeping movements to help flow the river of Fantasia towards a central point of their body. With experience, a Wizard can circumvent the motions, and instead draw in the necessary energy through pure will. In addition to such, with more experience, a Sorcerer will innately be able to call upon higher reservoir of Fantasia to produce even more illustrious spells. Concentrating The second aspect of manipulating Fantasia has been noted by Yaga to be arguably its most important portion. Once an adequate amount of energy has been gathered, the caster must then focus it towards a specific area. For those feather gloves, this tends to be around their hands - but the locations can range to any point of the user's frame, or even towards other tools like a wand. It is only once the Fantasia has been consolidated to a specific focal point that the energy can be employed to for use of spells. Inadequacy in concentrating the energy can leave the gathering of Fantasia to be scattered and unfocused, and thus not practical for spell use. In one particular case, Seth, after gathering the energy failed to consolidate it, and thus when he tried to launch a spell, a feeble puff of gas spewed out in its stead. It appears that the greater quantity of Fantasia that is being pooled together, the harder it is to concentrate. Thus, for novice Sorcerers, even if they are adept at gathering energy, not all of the energy may go to use when concentrating. Superior Sorcerers are able to concentrate their Fantasia with less effort, and thus can build up energy for spells more freely, and manage increasingly larger reservoirs. This is what enables them to use more fantastical spells and forms of witchcraft. In addition, as the concentration is more stable, one can only assume that this aids in the preceding process of symbolization. Symbolize Once the Fantasia has been gathered and properly focused, the caster is tasked with using the assortment of energy to carry out their will. This process is done through visualizing an ideogram, each symbol being an emblem for the type of action or command a Wizard wishes to carry out. There appear to be a wide array of typical emblems that practitioners commonly use - one such being an symbol of a shield that denotes the use of a protection spell. More than just being mere aesthetics, the emblems symbolize an action within the caster's mind - and thus, repeated association with such symbols will make it much more easy to produce that caste of spells. To produce the spell, the Wizard combines their will with the materialization of the symbol, and thus can produce spectacular magical phenomenons. In addition to the traditional signs, Sorcerers may also create their own - like to produce original or exclusive techniques. Category:Spells Category:Characters